Benito Sinclair
Benito Sinclair WEASEL Benito "Bennie" Sinclair is a Pure-Blood wizard. He was born at 2:24am on May 16th, in Nueva Tabarca and Isla Plana (Tabarca). He is the son of Mercedes Barbosa and Ezra Sinclair. |-|Etymology= |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History Bennie is the eldest child, older brother to one sister Noela and two younger brothers, Vitor and Rodrigo. The children were all born on the island known in Spanish as Nueva Tabarca and Isla Plana. It is the smallest permanently inhabited islet in Spain. Bennie and his family, are members of a small magical community on the island, Mercedes and her father are very closely affiliated with the marine reserve Tabarca is most known for. Mercedes mother was banished, the community is very strict about relationships, Mercedes family has not once but three times brought foreigners to the island. When Mercedes mother was banished the young girl changed, she became a devote follower of all Tabarca's rules. She became the very staunchest of supporters. And none the less followed suit fell in love with a foreigner. It is a practice that is taboo and only accepted under certain circumstances. When Ezra met and fell in love with Mercedes he was forced to live on the island and contribute to the magical community as all of the inhabitants do, if he wanted to stay with her. Mercedes father Felipe was forced to make the same decision, as was his father Santiago. Tabarcas Magical and Muggle communities live together in peace, under an agreement that harm to the other will not be tolerated. Transgressors are banished, exiled and never to be seen or heard from. Home on the island Bennie loves to terrorize the muggle community. It is behavior he picked up from his younger cousin Ferdy, she taught him to pickpocket's a little game they refer to as Finder's Keepers. She also taught him how to convincingly pass the blame, he did have some familiarity with lying which he learned from his mother. Ferdy made things more simple, when the two are together almost no good can come of it. The cousins live in competition with one another. Always wanting to know who can do the most, and get away with it. Ferdy takes pride in knowing that as a girl she look innocent, and Bennie knows he doesn't have that advantage. He looks like a delinquent, and he is one. He has even started his own little gang, Weasel. He and some friends came up with the name as an acronym. Bennie and his crew came up with the name when they were called pequeñas comadrejas or little weasels after he taught them how to play Finder's Keepers. Weasel stands for 'W'in 'E'ndlessy 'A'nd 'S'avor 'E'very 'L'oss. Physical appearance Bennie Benito Sinclair Bennie is a Pure-Blood wizard of Spanish, French and English descent, his father is Pure-Blood as is his mother. Bennie is 172 cm in height, and of average weight. He has a medium skin complexion, he has black hair, that is closely cut, and beautiful brown eyes. Bennie wears very comfortable muggle clothing, when expected to wear wizarding robes he will almost always be wearing jeans and a t-shirt underneath. :FC — Josef Altin Personality Bennie has a rebellious streak that is not his own. He can be blamed for the things that he does, she does not force him to do anything. At times he is the one to come up with the "bad decision" that Ferdy will go along with. No matter the choice of their so called "games", be it picking pockets which they call hide and seek, or blaming their siblings which is known to them as playing house. These ideas of fun always get blamed on the little ones. Playing the little rebel is only one part of him, Bennie is a good kid. Most of his bad decisions are usually the cause of his younger cousin Ferdy. Her enthusiasm is infectious, and he can be easily influenced. He is actually much more well behaved than one would think. Before he became better acquainted with his cousins he used his good hearing, sight, and quick reflexes to watch over his siblings. He wasn't always willing to help his mother or father, clean or feed them when they needed to be. When he was asked he would always hold his little brothers or sisters and sit quietly with them in his arms giving his parents a moment to think between the cries of their children. He always liked how his little brothers looked up to him, and how his litter sister seemed to admire him. Relationships Family Ezra and Mercedes Sinclair Vitor, Rodrigo, and Noela Sinclair Adriel and Wally Sinclair Ferdy, Gerogie, and Hanne Sinclair Abilities Pick-pocketing He and his cousin refer to their talent at slight of hand as Finder's Keepers. If their hands happen to find your stuff without you noticing they'll keep it. Possessions Wand Juniper Category:Characters Category:Male Category:DARP